Gangster Land 4
Gangster Land 4 is a 1988 gangsta film. Background The film is the fourth in the Gangster Land Film Series. As the first films followed the life of Buggo and those around him, it is the first of the film series to then focus on a variety of different characters. However, it is still set in The Jug. Plot The film opens with a seemingly normal middle aged couple, asleep in bed. Suddenly someone breaks in, uses a NERF, and murders them as they sleep. The masked person seems unaware that their son, Dase, was in the bedroom next to them. Hearing the NERF firing quitely, Dase rushes through and sobs as he finds their bodies. Dase decides that he must find out who killed them. Due to living in The Jug and his father being a former home-skillin biscuit, the police show little concern about the murders, despite saying that the case is still open. Dase knows that it is down to him. The film shows Dase trying to find out what happened. In order to do so, he must find out more about his parents lifes. He soon meets Suranne, and realises that he is falling in love with her. She is the daughter of a dead home-skillin biscuit and they connect over their loss. Dase finds out that he has a younger sister, Millanna, from an affair his mum had. She then rehomed Millanna to keep her marriage safe. Dase realises that Millanna is quite ugly anyway. The eight year old is happy in her new home and tells seventeen year old Dase to get lost or she'll knife him. Dase tries to calm her but she pulls a knife on him, causing Dase to run in apparent fear. Nearing the end of the film, Dase soon finds out that his dad was not his real father. He finds letters from his real dad, somebody called BToe, and sees that he was also an affair child. Dase breaks down once again. Suranne comforts Dase and says it doesn't matter, he still has gangsta potential. Dase says that he doesn't and could never even hurt the flies that constantly bred in his bedroom. Soon, Dase finds out that the letters match the same writing Suranne has. He realises that she planted the letters. Finding out that she is in fact BToes child, he angrily questions her. She says that someone has killed her father as he is missing, and she thought it could be his father. Dase is still confused, so Suranne says in a matter of fact tone, that upsets Dase, that she was the one to NERF his parents. Suranne walks out, leaving Dase shocked. Six months later, Suranne is is a public bathroom drying her hands. She seems happy with her evil ways. Dase strolls calmly into the bathroom and strangles Suranne. He has been growing his nails to claws in the last six months, and has to wash her purple blood away. Suranne dies instantly. Dase puts his earphones in, gangsta music on, and walks out. He knows he is born to be a gangsta. Cast Aiden James - as Dase Sophia Tomiz - as Suranne Katie Guhal - as Millanna